Jupiter
Jupiter is the 5th planet from the Sun and is by far the largest planet in the Solar System . He also has the most amount of moons being 79 until the 9th October 2019 beaten by Saturn .He has the biggest storm known . He also has the largest moon called Ganymede and has a storm known as the Great Red Spot which is 3 times bigger than Earth . Bio Jupiter is a cocky and a less caring planet , he thinks he's the most superior planet in The Solar System because of his huge diameter . Jupiter prefers to talk with the bigger planets , mainly Saturn as they have lots in common by having huge storms , made of gas , have rings ect . Jupiter is often considered a hero as he saves some celestial bodies lives from collisions with asteroids but he is also called a murderer as he's trying to save and destroy lives at the same time . Some celestial bodies are unsure if he's safe to hang out with . Coverage In Obviously the microwave , Mercury texts Jupiter that he lost his phone and wants Jupiter to help him find it . Jupiter wasn't standing for Mercury's joke and asked him how he's texting him . Mercury sarcastically tells Jupiter that he's using the microwave which Jupiter falls for . In Great Red Spot , Callisto and Ganymede wonder what the Great Red Spot is on Jupiter . Ganymede and Callisto ask Io what the spot is and Io explains it to them . In Meet 'Oumuamua , ʻOumuamua was passing by The Solar System . Jupiter saw him and told Saturn that he'd never seen anything like him before . Saturn bets him some money that 'Oumuamua isn't from their Solar system . Jupiter is willing to take the bet to which he later looses and gives Saturn his money . After Saturn claims that she's going to buy a trampoline for the summer , Jupiter is in the confessional booth and is confused . While he states his confusion , Ixion tells him that Weird and wonderful space doesn't have a confessional booth . Jupiter just realises this and finds out that him and the confessional booth is next to a black hole . In the very next episode , Passing Trampoline into a black hole , Jupiter asks Saturn how she is and how she knew that 'Oumuamua wasn't from their Solar system to which Saturn replies that she knows things . Jupiter also asks Saturn why she wants a trampoline for the summer . Saturn tells Jupiter that she's the least densest planet and that she can bounce so high that the galaxies could even see her . Jupiter wishes her good luck and tells her that's possibly impossible . Saturn wishes to show Jupiter that she can do it and that her rings will dazzle the night sky . Jupiter tells Saturn that there's an exoplanet called J1407b and his rings are much more superior in size to hers . After Jupiter tells Saturn that his rings are 90 million km wide , she gets mad and says that she'll put her rings into a black hole . Satellites # Metis # Adrastea # Amalthea # Thebe # Io # Europa # Ganymede # Callisto # Themisto # Leda # Himalia # S/2018 J 1 # S/2017 J 4 # Lysithea # Elara # Dia # Carpo # S/2003 J 12 # Valetudo # Euporie # S/2003 J 3 # S/2011 J 1 # S/2003 J 18 # S/2010 J 2 # Thelxinoe # Euanthe # Helike # Orthosie # S/2017 J 7 # S/2016 J 1 # S/2017 J 3 # Iocaste # S/2003 J 16 # Praxidike # Harpalyke # Mneme # Hermippe # Thyone # S/2017 J 9 # Ananke # Herse # Aitne # S/2017 J 6 # Kale # Taygete # S/2003 J 19 # Chaldene # S/2003 J 15 # S/2003 J 10 # S/2003 J 23 # Erinome # Aoede # Kallichore # S/2017 J 5 # S/2017 J 8 # Kalyke # Carme # Callirrhoe # Eurydome # S/2017 J 2 # Pasithee # S/2010 J 1 # Kore # Cyllene # S/2011 J 2 # Eukelade # S/2017 J 1 # S/2003 J 4 # Pasiphae # Hegemone # Arche # Isonoe # S/2003 J 9 # S/2003 J 5 # Sinope # Sponde # Autonoe # Megaclite # S/2003 J 2 Appearances Jupiter1.png | Debut Jupiter2.png | Cartoony looking Jupiter 3.png | More realistic + Thicker ring system + Outline Jupiter3.5.png | Beta Jupiterrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png | Added shadow + WAWS assets Jupiter pose 2019 Jan wm.png | Realistic 081119 Jupiter pfp.png | Extra Realistic Jupiter's debut was him in real life with unintentional black limbs . He also has an impossibly seen ring system . His 2nd debut was more cartoony looking but poorly detailed . His 3rd debut looked much more better and had an additional outline and more thicker ring system . His 4th debut was updated with a shadow and Weird and wonderful space assets . His 5th debut was him in real life but more cartoony looking with an almost impossible seen ring system . His 6th debut is extra realistic and now lacks a ring system to make it more realistic (However , the file of Jupiter with rings exists) Beta His beta version was made in PowerPoint and has small white outlines . The body has multiple unrealistic straight lines and a small red blob which represented the Great Red Spot . This was never used . Basis bold = Character Jupiter is based of the real life Jupiter . The largest planet known . He is more specifically based of the 2014 picture of Jupiter since it was the first image of Jupiter when his first realistic body was made. Jupiter has a thin ring system which can not be seen by the naked eye or telescope but '''Jupiter '''has a visible somewhat thick ring system which is unrealistic . His rings are also tilted at around 3 degrees anti-clockwise. This is because Jupiter is actually tilted around 3 degrees to give it more realism . Jupiter has the huge Great Red Spot which is a storm that has been raging on for about 300 years. This storm is about 3 times bigger than Earth and is currently shrinking and is going to die out in around 10-30 years. Jupiter has several layers with different colours , each of which are presumably slightly more calmer storms than the Great Red Spot . Category:Male Category:Jovian Category:Rings Category:Planet Category:Jupiter Category:Io Category:Callisto Category:Europa Category:Ganymede Category:Planet with moons Category:Characters